Esa chica'
by Isakaru
Summary: Observó la ciudad en la que había llegado ¿todo lo hacía por una chica? Claro, pero no era una simple chica, sino SU chica.


Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**"Esa chica."**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Por:

_Isakaru._

_

* * *

_

"El amor por la fuerza nada vale, la fuerza sin amor es energía gastada en vano."

**- **Albert Einstein.

__

___**

* * *

**_

-¿y cuándo volverá?-.

-dentro de 1 o 2 días-.

-gracias, me voy-. Respondió un chico castaño con una coleta saliendo de la oficina del Kazekage. Apenas acababa de llegar, y justamente buscaba a la dueña de las coletas, pero para su sorpresa, esa chica había salido a una misión, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que salir justamente cuando él llegaba?

-Nara, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Temari?-. Preguntó aquel chico pelirrojo gobernante de la aldea de la arena. ¿Por qué siempre con las mismas preguntas?

-no te preocupes Gaara, esto es en serio. Me iré a un hotel-.

-te puedes quedar en nuestra…-.

-No es necesario, gracias-. Salió, ahora sí, sin que nadie lo detuviese. Tomó sus maletas que se encontraban fuera de la habitación, y salió de allí. No es que se sintiera incómodo estar en la casa de tus…ammm, ¿cuál es la palabra? A si, "cuñados". Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse.

-¡hey Shikamaru! Supe apenas que habías llegado, ¿y qué tal el viaje eh?-. Preguntó uno más de sus "cuñados", el marionetista de Suna.

-más que nada, aburrido Kankuro, y más con esas tormentas de arena, problemático-. Dijo el Nara apenas saliendo de la gran puerta de esa torre de arena.

-jaja, bueno, como digas Mr. Problemático, ya te dejo porque me llamó Gaara, ¡nos vemos!-. Se perdió de la mirada del manipulador de las sombras.

Después de aquel encuentro con sus más "queridos" cuñados, salió en busca de algún hotel cerca de la casa de los hermanos Sabaku No. Ya que simplemente no podría estar lejos de la chica de los vientos, simplemente no podría.

Encontró un hotel que tanto mencionaba Temari, decía hasta lo que no de ese hotel, pero pues no tendría otra opción, así que mejor rentó un cuarto, el cual tenía en la puerta un número que siempre recordaba: 2. Una simple y ordinaria cifra, pero ese mismo número, en esa misma fecha, ese día, fue cuando tuvo por primera vez a la única Sabaku No en sus manos, el principio de todo lo que un día empezó, y lo que terminará cuando ellos dos muriesen. El amor es problemático, pero bien que se te entierra hasta en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Salió de la habitación para poder dar un relajado paseo por la ciudad de Suna, pero claro, antes de salir, no podría faltar su cigarro, ese que tanto odiaba _su_ chica, aquel humo penetrándole la piel a ambos, dejando aquel aroma.

-¡Hey! Aquí no se puede fumar joven, salgase de aquí, ¡ándele ándele!-. Dijo una anciana empujándolo a la puerta, prácticamente se podría de decir que, ¿a patadas?

-ya voy ya voy, que problemático-. No tuvo más remedio que salir de allí, pues que otra opción tenia.

Observó la ciudad en la que había llegado ¿todo lo hacía por una chica? Claro, pero no era una simple chica, sino _su_ chica.

Tomó rumbo a donde sus pies lo llevaban, relajarse un poco no vendría mal. Observó un pequeño bar del cual salían varios hombres de allí, un buen sake vendría bien en estos momentos.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, joven?-. Preguntó una de las tantas meseras del lugar, con una voz que…bueno, prácticamente seduciéndolo.

-sake, por favor-. Mencionó simplemente el chico de las sombras mientras dejaba su cigarro en un cenicero de la mesa.

-en un momento se lo traigo, guapo-. Shikamaru no mencionó nada, ¿para qué tener que decir algo a esa mujer? Simplemente las del sexo opuesto no eran lo suyo, era lo más problemático que alguien pudiera tener, más que una misión que tardase 6 o 7 meses, más problemático que si se quedaba sin chakra, más problemático sin tener a _su_ chica. No, no había más problemática que vivir sin _esa_ chica.

Después de haber bebido un par de tazas de sake, salió de aquel bar a caminar un poco. Ver más puestos, y más puestos, pero logró ver algo diferente de los demás, y entró en aquel lugar.

-100,000 yens a la una, 100,000 yens a las dos y 100,000 yens a las tres. ¡Felicidades! , la señorita Akiko ha sido vendida al señor Hiroto-sama del país del rayo, ¡un aplauso!-. Se holló un gran palmoteo por parte de aquellas personas dentro de aquel local.

Shikamaru aún no perdía la vista de ese sito, era una subasta de… ¿mujeres?

-disculpe señor, ¿no le interesa comprar alguna de nuestras chicas?-. Preguntó un señor un tanto misterioso, ambicioso de dinero.

-hmp, no gracias-. Salió de allí. Él no tenía la necesidad de ni siquiera haber pisado aquel lugar.

Eso era simple, él ya tenía todo. Él ya tenía a _su_ chica.

* * *

_" Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado."_

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, un pequeno RR no hace mal a nadie. Gracias por leerlo! :D


End file.
